


The Boyfriend Sweater Curse

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Knitting Fics [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knitting's all very well, but Bruce could do with a few more jumpers. Maybe Clint should make one? But what about the curse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Sweater Curse

Clint knew it was probably a bad idea. He pulled out the squared paper and planned the stitches anyway. It wasn't like he was actually going to use them. Planning had no effect, surely?

Bruce had invited him for coffee a few months ago. It had all spiralled from there. One coffee turned to two, coffee turned to dinner and before they knew it they were calling them dates and making them regular things.

It was a lovely colour yarn, and it was very soft. Just admiring it wouldn't hurt, would it? Oh, he was buying it, well, it wasn't as if he would actually have to use it and purple was his favourite colour too.

The first kiss was a mutual thing. It just seemed to happen one day. Clint wasn't exactly sure who started it, but he was fairly sure he'd never forget the taste of Bruce's lips.

It wasn't like there was anything much to do in medical, and Bruce had insisted he stay in overnight. But Clint really wasn't tired and surely a sleeve wouldn't count, would it?

When they moved to the point where the other Avengers would walk on them kissing, then mostly groan and leave, Clint wondered if maybe that sleeve could do with a pair. Maybe it wasn't true?

They'd had their first fight when Clint finished the second sleeve. It hadn't been serious, they'd made up in no time at all, but Clint still pushed the second sleeve to the back of his cupboard. Was it worth the risk?

Tony had invited Bruce with him to a scientific conference or something, Clint wasn't sure of the specifics, but Bruce had looked so happy to go. Clint had stayed behind, someone had to look after New York, and he pulled out the knitting again. It had been a while, maybe it was just coincidence.

SHIELD recon missions always ended up with lots of sitting around, he might as well bring something to do. Quite what the other SHIELD agents thought of Hawkeye, Level Seven Specialist, assassin, sitting there knitting a purple jumper he didn't know and neither did he care. The only time any of them mentioned it was when Clint asked the young agent to pass him the green and the scissors.

He didn't even get a scratch on the mission. That must be a good sign. He hoped.

It took a while for the front to be finished too. Clint had measured it against himself. He and Bruce were about the same size, it should fit. And if it was too big, he could always say it was supposed to be like that.

Half way through the back he and Bruce fought again. He'd jumped off a building and ended up in medical. Clint pushed the jumper away. It really was true. But it was too late to stop now. He could always donate it to someone he guessed.

Sewing was always the worst part of knitting, but he could see where the stitches were, it wasn't hard to join them up. Natasha checked it over for him.

Clint hid the jumper. Just because he'd made it didn't mean he actually had to give it to Bruce. If he never gave it to Bruce surely it wouldn't count.

Bruce was shivering. Clint wasn't surprised, he normally was cold after dehulking, and it was snowing and he had no clothes on. Clint had given him his jacket and brought Bruce up to his room, pulling some spare clothes out. He didn't pay attention to what exactly he threw at Bruce, which was probably a bad thing.

Bruce was frowning at the jumper Clint had thrown.

"It's very purple."

"Yes."

"With a green stripe."

"Yeah. And green ribbing."

"Clint, did you make this?"

"Yeah."

"It's really good."

"It's yours."

"No, I couldn't-"

"No, I mean, it's yours. I made it for you."

"You did?"

"It took ages. Then it's been sitting in here for months. I guess I put too much faith in the curse."

"The curse?"

"You know, as soon as you start knitting a big project like a sweater for someone, they leave you."

"You thought I would leave you over your knitting?"

"No. It's not the knitting that's the problem. It's like fate or something."

Bruce slipped it over his head.

"It's warm."

"You were very cold."

"It fits too."

"It's a bit big. I tried to make it the same size as one of my hoodies, since you like stealing them so much."

"It's wonderful. Thank you." Bruce pulled him in for a kiss. "And I'm defiantly not leaving you."

They stayed together for a while, just sitting there.

"Hey Bruce?"

"Yes Clint?"

"You know this pretty much means we need to get married now?"

"Whatever you want, Clint."


End file.
